


A Most Impossible Thing

by insomniasketch



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniasketch/pseuds/insomniasketch
Summary: Heartless spoilers!What if Jest hadn't died? What if Cath hadn't attempted to save Mary Ann? What if Cath, Jest, and Hatta all made it safely to Chess? This starts off around page 392 aka the scene where Cath goes through the gate to help Mary Ann.Also, huge thank you to greeneyedfaunus on Tumblr for coming up with the title!





	A Most Impossible Thing

Cath pulled away from Jest and turned to face the massive gate. She went to open it, but Hatta grabbed her wrist. “I’m warning you, love,” Hatta began. “Remember the prophecies the Three Sisters showed us?” She nodded, wondering if she would ever be able to forget those horrible images. “Yours will become reality if you go through that gate, and I imagine Jest's will too. Assuming he’ll follow you, which I'm sure will he will.” Cath opened her mouth to say something, but Hatta continued. “And if Jest goes, then Raven is to go as well. We’ll all meet our fates, One to be a murder, the other to be martyred, one to be a monarch, the other to go mad. I don’t know about you, love, but none of those sound overly appealing at the moment.”

“Mary Ann is my best friend! You must be already mad to insinuate that I leave her behind.” Hatta flinched at the word mad, but Cath ignored him.

Jest placed a hand on her shoulder, “Cath, I won't stop you, but I will warn you once more. Fate is a very tricky thing, we are all risking our lives to escape it; and here you are, practically jumping back into its arms.”

Cath barely acknowledged him, turning back towards the gate. She made her way forward, but her hand stopped when she saw Peter Peter approach Mary Ann’s prison. “Come on, you wretched girl!” Cath heard Peter call. Then she spotted the Jabberwock.

“Catherine, please don’t go. It’s too dangerous, the Jabberwock will get you. What can I say to convince you to stay?” Jest said, grabbing her wrist and holding her in place.

“It will be impossible for you to convince me to stay.” Cath countered.

Jest smirked, “Well, impossible is my specialty.”

Cath snorted, “Don’t you try your charms on me, Jest. It won’t work.”

“I should hope they would work, considering the Jabberwocky is about to tear apart your so-called best friend.” Cath focused her attention on the gate with a look of horror written across her features.

“I have to save her!” Cath turned and ran toward the gate. But Jest was too fast for her. Grabbing one of her arms and stopping her in her tracks.

“You can’t go, it’s too dangerous. I suspect Sir Peter will get you if the Jabberwock doesn’t.”

“Jest, if you love me, then you’ll let me go.” She attempted to pry his hand off of her arm, but his grip held strong.

“Catherine, I love you more than you could ever know, but I won’t let you sacrifice yourself to the Jabberwock in order to save your friend.”

“I won’t be sacrificing myself!”

“Between the Jabberwocky and Peter Peter, you don’t stand a chance, love,” Hatta intervened, and she leveled a glare at him.

“I will be perfectly fine—” Cath began, but was interrupted by the Jabberwock. To her horror, Mary Ann’s screams were cut off as the Jabberwock grabbed her and flew off. Cath gasped and promptly looked away, tears welling in her eyes. She began sobbing and Jest wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Hatta cleared his throat, “I'm sorry, love, but we really ought to get going if you would like to reach Chess before nightfall.”

Both she and Jest ignored him. “Are you okay, Cath?” Jest asked, in a whisper only loud enough for her to hear. Cath nodded, slowly extracting herself from his embrace

Cath began to wipe away her tears. “Let's continue, shall we?” Cath announced, her voice a little shaky.

Hatta spun around dramatically, “Yes, let’s get going.” Hatta picked up the bottle labeled DRINK ME and handed it to Cath. “Remember, save some for Raven and I.” Cath nodded and tilted the bottle to her lips and drank just a tiny bit. She gasped as she felt herself shrink to a size small enough to fit into the mirror. Jest took the bottle from and drank a little as well, shrinking down to about the same size as her. He laced his fingers through hers, then they walked through the Looking Glass together. It was beautiful, with golden rolling hills, deep emerald forests, and purple mountains covered in snow.

A sudden realization hit her. She was no longer Lady Catherine Pinkerton of Rock Turtle Cove. She was to become the Red Queen of Chess, then only to give up her throne to the White Queen. After that, she would be allowed to live her life as a humble baker with Jest by her side. Smiling, she turned toward him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Ready to begin our happy ending together?”


End file.
